


letters

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: ashedue week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashedue Week (Fire Emblem), Ashedue Week 2020, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), they just teens who r goofy and in love and scared of rejection/making the other uncomfy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: “You give me that one, and you deliver this to Dedue for me?” The archer’s cheeks were turning pink, and if Byleth were anyone else, they might have laughed over this little coincidence.“I can do that.”--day five and six of ashedue week: confession & mutual pining
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: ashedue week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690942
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	letters

**Author's Note:**

> for ashedue week 2020 day five and six!
> 
>  ~~future~~ or **confession**
> 
>  ~~lost and found~~ or **mutual pining**

The professor didn’t mind spending his free days running around doing various errands for anyone who asked-- they really didn’t know what else they were supposed to do, plus it gave them an easy way to interact with more people. Their social skills were getting better since coming to the monastery, but there was still a long way to go, so every little thing helped.

But this request...it was strange. 

Well, the task itself was not-- just a simple letter delivery, Byleth has done plenty of those before. The thing that made this instance so odd was the fact that it was Dedue who was nervously holding the letter up.

Dedue was a good student, but Byleth often found themselves having a hard time getting to know him. They were pretty sure he was actively trying to not allow them to do such. Byleth didn’t understand it, really; especially because all the other students were fighting for their attention most of the time.

They’d never seen Dedue look so small. Both of his hands were gripping the letter tightly, and there was obvious sweat on his brow. It looked like he was attempting to force a smile but it only came off as strained.

Of course, Byleth wasn’t going to turn it down, or push as to why he looked as if he was about to faint. Maybe this was an expression that he trusted the professor-- either way, it made them smile awkwardly.

So they set out to deliver it to Dedue’s fellow classmate Ashe, with instruction to not tell the archer who it was from.

Thankfully for Byleth, the silver haired boy was one of the easier students to talk to. Ashe was open and excited to a fault; always wanting to make everyone around him comfortable and learn everything he could about them. It was nice, truly. Byleth thought it was endearing, and it meant they didn’t have to really say much.

They’ve never seen Ashe quite so confused, even during lectures that he particularly had no clue as to what Byleth was spewing at the class. He just stared at the letter as the professor offered it up.

“Professor-- is this some weird sort of prank?” His voice cracked slightly as he spoke, and the corners of Byleth’s lips tugged down ever so slightly.

They shook their head slowly, shoving it towards him a bit more.

“Do I seem the kind to pull pranks?” Their tone was flat, nothing unusual there; but there was a playful glint in their eye if you look hard enough.

That earned a small snort from the student as he moves to twirl the hair behind his ear-- a nervous tick, Byleth has noticed.

“No, no...I suppose you do have a point there, huh?” He does look directly at Byleth as he speaks, and there’s an air about him that conveys that he’s still not convinced-- he means, just because the professor wasn’t in on the prank didn’t mean it still wasn’t one.

“...the person who asked me to give this to you-- they are not cruel. I can promise you that you are not the butt of anyone’s joke, Ashe.”

The student seemed to visibly relax at that, then popping back up and making eye contact with Byleth-- they still really didn’t like doing that, really. But they tried.

“Who wrote it?”

“They asked me not to tell.”

Ashe seemed disappointed with that answer but quickly busied himself with fussing around in his pockets before pulling out a letter of his own.

“Mind doing a trade with me?”

It was Byleth’s turn to look confused. Which, luckily, was one of the easier expressions of their’s to understand.

“You give me that one, and you deliver this to Dedue for me?” The archer’s cheeks were turning pink, and if Byleth were anyone else, they might have laughed over this little coincidence. 

“I can do that.”

Letters swapped hands, and Ashe barely waited until the professor’s back was turned before ripping the envelope, hungry eyes soaking up each word with a faint smile.

It read as follows-- in small, neat handwriting;

_ Ashe, _

_ There was never really a point within the past few years where I thought I would ever become associated with love again, especially not in a place such as this.  _

_ But it seems that I was wrong, because there is not a part of me that doubts that I’ve fallen in love with you. Your kindness, your strength, your smile, your tenacity. The list can go on and on, but I am not a person of many words. _

_ It is just something that I thought you should know that there is someone out there who sees you. Who adores you more than words can express. _

_ I apologize for being too much of a coward to sign this. I do hope you will forgive me. _

Fortunately for both of the students, Ashe could recognize the handwriting. He’d spend enough of his time paying close attention to Dedue, sitting with touching knees as they studied together. The archer carefully tucked the letter into his pocket, smiling through a few joyful tears.

When Byleth tries to deliver Ashe’s letter, Dedue immediately seems on guard.

“Did you tell him who wrote the letter?” His tone was more hostile than he had meant it to be, but the professor didn’t seem to notice.

“Of course not, before I left he asked me to deliver this to you.” 

For a moment, the pair just stared at one another; Dedue wanting for Byleth to give in and say they slipped up and Byleth waiting for Dedue to take the letter.

And then, finally, with a curt nod, Dedue plucks it out of the professor’s hand.

“Thank you. For giving mine to Ashe...and his to me.” It sounded genuine enough, but the anxiety Byleth had seen in him early that day was making another appearance.

“Anytime.” Is all they say, before giving Dedue an awkward wave and turning on their heel to make their leave. That was enough interaction with people for the day-- they’re going to chase down their favorite cat and spend a few hours at the pier with just her and their pole.

Unlike Ashe, Dedue waited until he returned to his room until his trembling fingers carefully opened up the envelope; and then he placed it on his desk and sat on his bed, just staring blankly, almost too terrified to read it.

But eventually, he walked back over to it-- thank the Goddess above that he did.

The letter read as follows-- in large, slanted handwriting;

_ Dedue, _

_ Thank you for being such a cherished friend. For being so open and patient with me. I know I can be a bit much sometimes, but you’ve never once made me feel like a bother. You’re so kind. And smart. And thoughtful. And strong in more than just physical strength. I love your laugh, I love getting to know you, I love every second I am spending with you or even just thinking about you. _

_ I love you, Dedue. And not in a friend kind of way. _

_ I’m in love with you. I’ve tried so many times before to write this letter out, but I never know how to word it, so I might as well just say it plain as day, huh? I tried real hard not too. I didn’t want to jeopardize our friendship in any way, but I just couldn’t help it. _

_ Before I knew it...I just was. _

_ You don’t have to say any of this. Actually, it might be better if we pretend you never read this, if I ever stop being a coward and give this to you. Which is already pretty cowardly of me, being unable to say any of this to your face. _

_ I just didn’t want to keep this to myself. You deserve to know, at least I think you do. _

_ Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. _

_ Yours, Ashe _

There’s a feeling swirling in Dedue’s chest that he’s never quite felt before. He feels so light yet heavy. So free yet grounded. So happy yet...no, just happy, really.

As Dedue starts making his way towards Ashe’s quarters with haste, he finds himself regretting not signing his own name.

**Author's Note:**

> another late and combined ashedue week fic!
> 
> hmu on tumblr/twitter @ dumbassology! 
> 
> hope u enjoyed and thanks for reading!!


End file.
